User talk:AsuraDrago
Welcome AsuraDrago RE: Images What certain image are you looking for? 02:45, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, the image was deleted before I could see it, but I'm guessing you wanted this scene based on your description. ^_^ 01:54, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No problems. :) And I just took a screenshot from the episode and uploaded onto Photoshop, it didn't originate there. 09:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Brook/Zeo Image Here you go, enjoy! 11:32, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Caesar anime image question I jus cropped the image another user had uploaded.Also please note you have to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button 11:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) re:Law defeat's smoker pic Well,it would be useful but this wiki allows only pngs.I will pngfy it and then I'll upload it again.It's a nice shot though and it would be appreciated if keep finding great shots like that one. 16:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I am glad you are willing to help this wiki.Btw can you please tell me where did you get the law vs smoker pic from? 16:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) It's really a great image/file man! Just keep in mind that if you upload your image/file in JPG, remember to always pgnfy it. SHL can surely tell you how (I am not dedicated to images/files). But also rememeber to mark the replaced image/file using the template since it eases the deletion process. Hope that helps... Great image/file anyway ^_^ WU out - 16:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) That's fine ^_^ Just remember to ask someone (who is dedicated in how to handle images/files), to pgnfy it for you and add the png template to the replaced image/file (like you did this time). WU out - 16:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry Asura,I wasn't clear enough.I meant from which episode did you take the screenshot. 16:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) And a good day to you mate! WU out - 17:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC)] Thank you! 17:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image It's a duplicate + it isn't needed. 23:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Z screenshot Hi,since you are willing to help can you get a pic for Z's infobox.Thanks in advance. 19:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad you are willing to help me.The angle doesn't matter as long as it's high quality and i prefer fullbody images but if you have a better pic that isn't full body,it doesn't matter.Thanks again. 11:34, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Relax man :).If you can't do it it's totally ok.In fact I'm having trouble too haha:).Take you time and don't be sorry.Thanks again dude! 11:33, April 18, 2013 (UTC) It's ok man,really.Please don't be sorry :) 06:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Man,it's not big deal.Please don't be sorry 17:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .PNG is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 00:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Your images have no source, they aren't used on any articles (no user can upload images just for their user page), and they aren't put in any categories. I don't know why you uploaded them, but since it has none of those things, I marked them for deletion. 01:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I saw your post on Staw's talk. We don't really allow images to be uploaded to the wiki for reasons like that, but there are ways where you can show images on the wiki without uploading them. Take a look at this blog for some help with that. 01:18, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Kinemon Image That's nit how it works. If there is an edit are, don't revert anymore. You kept reverting without giving reasons and you never used the talk page. So, no, I'm not reverting till the poll decides. 09:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Polls are created when there is an edit war on pages and everyone votes on polls, as long as they are registered users for 3 months and have 300 edits. 16:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You can't vote because you need at least 300 edits. But there is an open poll on the talk page. 18:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Torrents I get them from nyaa. What-Raws has timerless Toriko raws, but I got the One Piece x Toriko x Dragon Ball images from OPC raws, one of the best raw providers. 08:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Film Z I downloaded this torrent. 21:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Tashigi Go to the image talk page. I won't discuss it here. 01:36, July 17, 2013 (UTC) With regards to your comments on images recently, I can't help noticing that you appear to be deliberately antagonising Galaxy9000. Now, I'm not saying that he is always right, but your comments seem to descend to casual insult at the drop of a hat. Please understand that this wiki supports users' right to be heard, but not to berate each others' intelligence over a matter of opinion. 20:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Locked Portraits Hey, Asura. Well, I'm sorry to tell you that but that's not how the wiki works. Some portraits are locked due to edit wars till the talk pages make a decision. The fact that I have admin rights doesn't mean that I can do anything I want. If admins start edit warring over locked pages, that will be just wrong. You know that I usually prefer anime images and you know I like your images but, as I said, I can't do whatever I want. If you get a good picture of a locked image, use the talk page. Give a link to the image you think we should use and wait for people's replies. That's how the wiki works. We must respect the rules. 10:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry You Was Banned Bro I've seen you get blocked and just wanted to say good luck on trying to get back on thereOfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 05:57, August 18, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Quality Images Look, if you really want "quality images", then please use images from this raw provider. http://www.nyaa.se/?user=134466. No watermarks. The correct colors. No problems. 02:58, August 22, 2013 (UTC) And you seem to be using Media Player Classic, which is what causes that extreme saturation. Use VLC. 03:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to help you. If you really want to contribute images to this wiki, then you need to use the proper tools. Using VLC + OPC Raws is the best combination. 03:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) As I said, yes they are. The anime's natural colors do not look like that on a television. Tell me what media player you're using. That is the main issue. I don't have that color problem in VLC with any of the raw providers, (SOFCJ, Slow-Raws, Chuu-Raws, Zero, OPC) 03:20, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Listen, just either use the correct sources, or your images are going to continue to be reverted. The wiki has always preferred high quality images, without watermarks if possible. 10:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Images Warning I was told you were changing images against the better ones determined by the others, causing edit wars. I must ask you to stop, as we go by quality over anime if necessary. Even if it means manga images, we would use that over anime that is crappy. Also, some of your images are over-saturated, ruining the overall quality and color, and a watermark (which is not allowed). Do take it onto talk pages if you want to use a certain image over any others, not changing it repeatedly. 02:59, August 22, 2013 (UTC) (Edit conflict) Well, depends on what each individual considers quality, I guess. However, can you please stop first, and thoroughly talk with him, so both of you can solve this entire thing and work together nicely? Both parties should not keep changing the images over each other. But personally: # the Baby 5 attacking Doflamingo does seem a little hazy in my eyes. But I dunno... # why the Vergo portrait? Without that patty on his cheek is so much better. # Baby 5 portrait, the anime closeup of her face is crappy (as of now), the manga makes her much more pretty and less hazy. # Monet portrait, it wasn't square at the time. Do remember to square ALL portraits. Well, yeah. 03:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) You're kidding right Dude I asked you to stop arguing/ranting/complaining several times and you didn't stop, so no you can wait out your 2 hour ban. 03:10, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes ignored you, right. Majority of the chat was trying to reason with you, I even gave you links to peoples pages so you could sort the issue out. All you did was rant about Gal and started having a go at other users when they tried to help you. It's two hours ffs get over it. 03:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Join Ma Wiki? http://narutopediafanonuniverse.wikia.com 1. theres not much rules so your gonna have funOfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 03:45, August 22, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin Ok just needed to know yeah i know ten tails foxOfficialRikudouSennin (talk) 04:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC)OfficialRikudouSennin You're getting desperate if you're asking me for help All I see on that talk page is gal accepting other people's suggestions and calming down, only for you to remain argumentative and not care what anyone else says. So I'm sorry, but I will not be taking your side in ANY edit war unless you actually present a better case. 11:38, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Let us address this point by point. *You sent a message or messages in rage and are suprised when you're met with derision? *I have talked to other people who were in chat at the time and their accounts all add up to you being argumentative and provocative. *If you hadn't finished "reasoning" with me then why did you post an unfinished message? *I always listen to reason, and I'm awaiting your understanding of it with interest. Now, I'm not saying Galaxy9000 is always right. I've argued with him myself over an image. But he at least puts forward logical and consistent cases. You change your mind every message you leave, you frantically beg the admins for help, and you post on talk pages of people who aren't even involved. Now maybe you're not looking for trouble, but with your track record on other wiki's, I find that hard to believe. This particular block reason is damning in my view: "Intimidating behaviour/harassment: Just got off of his block, goes right back to harassig the same user, AND violates the Image Policy he was repeatedly warned prior to his last ban." So until you learn to respect other users on this and other wikis, I will continue to treat you with contempt. Respect has to be earned, and that's not done by picking fights. 11:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) re:Tashigi Image I didn't decide on that. You're gonna have to ask the people who voted or decided. 04:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Talk page is still active. Why not ask them there? They most say they want manga over anime, each with a reason. And the reason it wasn't changed for a long time was because it was locked for discussion. 04:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Then talk it out with him. See what your differences are, and see how to resolve in anyway possible. 05:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) re:manga vs anime Well, first, for those extra images you've uploaded, they were duplicates and you did not license, source nor categorize them. Second, the anime vs manga goes by polls, and whatever seems less censored/blurry/and so on, I guess that's what is chosen. If what seems like a war is going to happen, why not suggest a poll to decide by majority? A poll will make it clear who wants what. 04:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) re:license images? To license an image, you place it like , , and so on, depending on the type of image. This should provide a list of licenses for you to use. You can place it in the uploading description, or edit the image like an article afterwards. As for sources and categories, remember those as well. It would also be nice if you want to add a description of the image. 02:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Image proposals If you want to show us your image proposals, don't upload them as separate files to the wiki, upload them on another site. This blog will help you. 02:32, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Bad uploading practices It has come to my knowledge that you are still uploading images with poor name, and lack categorization, source and licensing. Furthermore, this image in question is something seemingly unnecessary (File:Screen shot 2013-08-16 at 1.27.14 PM.png). Please stop, it is against the rules, and with a previous suggestion on how to properly upload images, especially the naming being so obviously incorrect. This also affects your credibility on your previous arguments. 02:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Brook image: first, the name is wrong, really wrong. We need a descriptively accurate name that is nice and tidy, and not a load of numbers/codes following it. Second, lacking all those things needed... Third, we don't always upload an image simply for comparison in a talk page. Just update an old file with the proper source, and we can decide from there. If you keep doing the old stuff (uploading new and poorly named images, etc.), people may consider you a novice (if not vandal; not saying you are, just an example) and not hold your suggestions to high regard (as Galaxy), as some people refer to more experienced (i.e. more edits) at times. 05:22, September 9, 2013 (UTC) More edit wars? Asura. Even if a majority of people share the same opinions as you, that does not give you the right to insult others of different opinions. The reason few people are prepared to agree with you is that you are often deliberately provocative and argumentative. Please stop and for crying out loud learn to be nice to people. This isn't even about the image wars anymore, it's your personal vendetta. 19:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) And yet you deliberately provoke arguments with him, and anyone who agrees with him. You ignore your mistakes of losing your temper and insulting others, and try to blame anyone who doesn't have the same opinion as you. You have held a grudge ever since you started picking fights over images, and you are not letting them go. 22:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:A bit confused here Yeah, you actually started something. You started accusing Gal, blaming Gal and insulting him, etc. This is not one sole occurrence. Every single time you come on the chat, you picks on other users, insults other users for not sharing the same opinions as you, and so on. We originally tried to help you, but you ignored our help, and kept going against us. Frankly, everyone's tired of your attitude, and it's time you learn the ways of this wiki. 22:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Recent pic made for Luffy & Cavendish vs angry Chinjao Hello AsuraDrago, first of all thanks for making me see this thing. Then I wanted to tell you that unfortunately I did not take the picture myself, I found her a friend because I'm not good at taking pictures from the anime, in fact almost all the images of the anime that I have uploaded to the wiki about her. However, if you feel like you can bring back the image of the manga, I'm not offended indeed no;). And thanks again for the notation. PGV 2 (discussion page) 12:23, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I had shown a friend Unregistered which in turn had found in the French section of the Wiki, so you should find it there. PGV 2 (discussion page) 10:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC) vandalism 01:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. Wikia can sometimes be weird like that. 01:46, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. AsuraDrago 01:47, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Just leave the images Gal reverted for now, bots are gonna take care of them. Thanks for the effort though. 07:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Cutting the Towers Might be a noob question, but where did you get the anime image of Doflamingo cutting the towers in half from? Presumably, that's from episode 680, but that doesn't come out until this Saturday, right?--Xilinoc (talk) 19:10, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Ah! Silly me, I closed the tab I was watching the episode in after the "To Be Continued" slide appeared, so that's on me, haha. Well, thank you for the answer and offer, I'll make sure to keep the torrent in mind for the coming weeks. See you around!--Xilinoc (talk) 19:37, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Template Sorry that I deleted the forum, as I thought wasn't really necessary and could have been addressed in anyone's talk page. Anyways, from what I got the forum, is that you want to make a template similar to the ones that we use for characters. A lot of users on this wiki have it, and usually just copy and paste it in their own styles. Here, you can you just copy and paste this as an example (with Luffy), and change it up to what ever you like. First the portraits, and links if you like. It has simple codes, so you can change the colors, and experiment with it as you like. Good luck~! 05:28, February 2, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I'm glad I could help :) Yeah I understand, I hate when that happens to me. It's like a ghost town in there. 01:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Sugar Portrait Hey there, what was the source for this image you uploaded? You didn't add it to the page (as well as changing the image categories and licensing!). Also, it's a portrait image so needs to be perfectly square. (This site has a tool that lets you crop images to perfect squares if you need to) It would be a damn shame if you didn't fix these issues, because that's a far better image that the one that's there currently. I'd love to see a portrait where he fingers aren't in her mouth, so I'd appreciate it if you fixed these things. Thanks 16:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Anime Screenshots I do not go on torrent. I just watch online. Thank you for the recommendation though. I see. 23:12, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I really hope getting a 1080p version from your source will give Gal-quality images. 8:56, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Anime End Cards You have to download the raw episodes from the japanese TV and check the last seconds of the videos to find the end cards. Of course you can use one of those sites where you can watch anime online and check which episodes you need to get, however if the videos come from fansub groups or even official english sources, the end cards may not be included, that's the problem. Also, I have no idea when the end cards started appearing, but I know they existed before the timeskip because I have one from Luffy, that appeared in episode 410 (which I'll upload soon before I forget).DekkenMinus (talk) 20:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Issho Game Attacks If you haven't see the talk page, you should add any game attacks to Ishho's page. 05:56, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Avi Dat Lord Eriole avi tho. Nice nice. Not sure how far you're into the story XD 12:42, July 24, 2016 (UTC)